


Who Killed The Great Pirate Captain Buggy?

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The death of the beloved Buggy, but who killed him?
Kudos: 3





	Who Killed The Great Pirate Captain Buggy?

Buggy laughs loudly as he was given another plate of food, which just kept coming. Women were nested either side of him, of giggling and laughing softly as he ate. His men cheered as they too ate from the food that was given out.

Buggy glances at a pretty woman at were smiling boldly at him.

He took another bite from his food without looking away from, she winked at him, causing him to laugh. Reaching down he takes her chin and moves closer.

Suddenly he freezes and his face pales. He pushes away from the woman and holes his throat, coughing. Bits of food came flying out of his mouth, people around him began aware that something was wrong; the ship's doctors were quickly by his side.

They bought him down from his king like seat and started tending to him.

Buggy's men were panicking all round about the many tables. Those coming to build alliances with all stood and stared at him in shock. Soon Captain Buggy was carried out of the room and out of sight of them all.

XD~DX

It was a lovely warm sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. The air has carried the smelt of the saltwater of the sea. The birds sang their eternal song in the trees around the cliff; a little off of the cliff face was a large tombstone, overlooking the ocean.

Buggy's men stood by his tombstone, crying out loud, some were screaming, others could not cry or scream. Others still were standing in shock disbelief.

There was a mumbling amongst those that were there. The doctors had told that Buggy's last words were him cursing Straw Hat Luffy making them believe that it was this one who killed their beloved captain, however there was talk that Captain Buggy and Captain Luffy were long time allies.

There was also talk that it was another person, who was there.

Suddenly people started to fell silent, they turned in shock as Straw Hat Luffy came walking up alone, the path with flowers in his arms. He looked somewhat grim as he came up to the tombstone, and kneeling down he placed the flower along with the many that were there.

Standing he took off his straw hat and placed it over his chest, causing Buggy's men to tear up once again; they were sure that he was now an ally of their once great captain.

The men glared at the doctors wondering if they made out this and the other thing they said. They had told that Captain Buggy died of overeating! A lie! No way the great pirate captain would die of something like this! So someone is lying, someone must have killed him!

Who this leaves the question, who killed the great pirate captain Buggy?


End file.
